facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Drake Passage War
The '''Drake Passage War '''is a conflict between the Federal Republic of Patagonia and the Zexian Empire. The War can be considered a continuation of the First Zexian-Patagonian War, however the causes are completelly different, the first being merelly political and expansionist and this one being based on nationalism. The War starts as the Zexian Empire Navy based on the Sygny Island turn back from a withdraw requested by the Patagonian Constitutionalist Government, attacking the Island of Tierra del Fuego and occupying most of it. The Patagonian counted with the support from the United States of America and the Galactic republic of Alexzonya at first, however the eruption of the Barlat-Laptev War forced these nations to pull out of the conflict. Afterwards, peace negociations started as patagonian forces managed to keep the Zexian Military outside of the main Tierra del Fuego cities and gather huge forces north of the Magellan Strait. At the same time, support from the Systems Commonwealth was gathered. Background The Zexian-Patagonian War had left a number of zexian-patagonians trapped within the territory. Meanwhile, the alicantian population had been slowlly assimilated. In time, the zexians passed from Prisoners of War to assimilated citizens with vote rights and legal rights for land property, however unable to take part on any plebiscite regarding national administration or buy frontier land property. However, the patagonian society was delayed to these advances and a scenario of discrimination arised against native indians and alicantians. Zexians were considered invaders and several situations happened for months, including the assasination of two zexian children in a stadium. The unleashed Laptev-ARN War also produced a new situation. After the failed negociation, the Consul was considered unable to lead the country and a coup-d-etat happened in Patagonia, originating the Patagonian Civil War. The Nationalist-Socialist alliance (do not confuse with nationalsocialism), took control of the country and for a couple of weeks was able to carry on policies of discrimination, including the creation of concentration camps. Crimes Against Humanity So far, five concentration camps have been discovered within Patagonia. The Sarmiento Camp concentrated the greatest amount of zexian ethnic population (rescently discovered to be of 2500 and not 500 as believed earlier). The commander of the camp was renamed by the massacre of american-alicantian tribes months before. This commander lead the massacre of the inmates. The survivors scattered (among these 60 zexians) and the killings were detected by the Zexian territories in Antartica. First Stage: Civil War and External War With the Nationalists in full retreat, Rio Gallegos became a shelter for a nationalist hold. Zexia entered the attack against the nationalists with the authorization from Patagonia. However, Patagonia held a policy of coordinated and even directed cooperation with other countries within it´s territories. Zexia was ordered to disembark troops in Puerto Chacabuco and limit the use of space-land attacks. However, this was disregarded by Zexia. The Otaegui Incident Previously, a loyalist comando had captured the ARP flagship, Otaegui. The ship had been held by the nationalists as the ARP returned to Comodoro Rivadavia from the Gallico Legio attack, the Otaegui was hailed by the shore command under nationalist control and the admiral disembarked and was arrested. The rest of the fleet routed south and regrouped to attack Tierra del Fuego. The ship, once retaken by the loyalists, was sailed south to meet the ARP. This was also of political importance, as the ARP had fought in the south and demanded a place on the loyalist alliance. Marcelo Beckdorf sent the comando and ordered it to return the Otaegui to the ARP. Near Rio Gallegos, a zexian ship patrol hovered the atlantic and prepared an intelligence recollection from the city, the Otaegui was on their way. The ships, aproaching at high speeds, startled the crew and this one used flares. The hovering ship considered this an attack and destroyed the ARP Flagship, leaving no survivors. The attack on Rio Gallegos The zexian fleet had been ordered from Patagonia to limit space bombardment and move to the pacific. However, it movilized north and engaged the city of Rio Gallegos, at that time the base for the main nationalist resistance and also HQ for the Battle of Pali Aike. The effect was the full retreat of the nationalists from such battle, but also the destruction of many of the cities defenses. The city declared itself loyalist, this leading the war to a virtual end (Comodoro Rivadavia, las nationalist city, would surrunder only half an hour later). However, the attack continued and the city fired back. The effect was a protest form the Patagonian Government, wich was disregarded by the zexian forces and a retaliation from loyalist-allied forces (GRA and USA). The Zexian Fleet, outnumbered and outgunned, retreated south. Second Stage: Full War After two hours, the Zexian Fleet turned around and started a full battle against the patagonian naval forces on the Drake Passage. In the space, the american and alexzonyan fleets attacked the zexian fleet. The Drake Passage Battle iniciated with a full strugle for the control of both American southern shores and the Diego Ramirez Island. The Patagonian Navy (sea) and the zexian sea navy engaged at long and then short range. Meanwhile, the full power of the Patagonian Air Force was movilizzed south. Using the temporary high atmospheric advantage, the Zexian Fleet was able to surpass the Drake Line and drop squadrons on the Tierra del Fuego southern shores. Zexia iniciated an invasion on Tierra del Fuego and a siege on the Diego Ramirez island wich lasted a day. After 27 hours, the air battle was against the patagonians. The patagonian space fleet was reenforced with the Solaras Fleet (captured during the Lapev-ARN War) and started a full attack on the zexian lines. The Solaras Fleet and the Patagonian Fleet merged in the Main Patagonian Fleet. The fleet was able to leave the battlefield (this is before the outbreak of the Laptev-Barlat War) and reach Tale, fill two carriers with air fighters, and return to Patagonia. The following was a 2300 planes operation wich obliverated the first wave of zexian forces. At the same time, the Submarine fleet had returned to loyalist side and movilized south to stike the zexian forces in Diego Ramirez. The usage of Artillado Missiles was effective enough to cause a disruption of the LZ in Diego Ramirez. At the end of the day, however, the navy had to retreat to Rio Grande and a full zexian invasion took place. In a few days, the Zexian Empire had seized half Tierra del Fuego, however, guerrilla tactics, air hit&run tactics and the allied forces managed to keep Zexia out of Rio Grande , Usuahia and Porvenir. At this point, a ceasefire was called, however, it took a while for it to happen. Before it was officially declared, both GRA and USA pulled out the war since they were called to fight Laptev. The ceasefire was agreed and the battle was silenced. Both sides met on Trekylon territory. In the meantime, Patagonia had joined the Systems Commonwealth and some SC members assisted this meeting. Peace Process Both parties met in Trekylon territory, represented by princess Karita and Minister Kuvic. Negotiations were not succesfull, however both sides agreed to meet on Tale a week later. This time, the problems originated on the lack of representativity in the first meeting were solved by forcing (from the agreement) both Leaders of State, Consul Juan Martín Beckdorf and Emperor Logan Grimes I, to Base Morado. The meeting lasted over 5 hours and was televised on patagonian territory and other allied nations, with dignataries from Givosion, Eastern Somalia, Alterra, Grand Republic and USA present and with voice. From the meeting, the Treaty of Tale, officially called "New Provence Agreement" (since the execution of the sentences against the criminals was to be held there) was signed by four parts, Patagonia, Zexia, Eastern Somalia and Alterra. The treaty estipulated that a peace process had been made and Zexia recognized the agression, thus withdrawing from the invaded territory. At the same time, Patagonia and Zexia fixed their limits and permited free trade in the Drake Passage (the geopolitical goal of both nations, for different reasons). The conflict for the treaty came with the issues on the crimes commited and the indemnizations. After 3 hours on both the treaty was agreed. Only an hour later, the War was declared over. Current Situation The war ended after the execution of the Agreement of New Provence (Treaty of Tale). Tierra del Fuego was evacuated by Zexia and patagonian damages were accounted.